winx_clubfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RoxyRose6
Welcome Hi, welcome to Winx Club Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:92.26.243.217 page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Testing --RoxyFan28 12:47, April 10, 2011 (UTC) Adopting Wiki Hi. Good job so far with the wiki! I have given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 17:55, April 13, 2011 (UTC) THANK U i enjoyed the wiki why did u delete musa(winx club) and stella(winx club) it clearly has more info than musa and stella.and why did u delete the winx pets also my friend was going to see that i told her to check it out.sorry if i'm being harsh but i put a lot of work in them.Paperbarbie101 23:48, August 12, 2011 (UTC)paperbarbie101 how can i become an admin like you? and how old is flora? Admin-ship please Flora123 Hi Roxyfan28 I really want to become admin. Can you please promote me? I love winx so much. It's also my dream to become admin. Flora123 Admin-ship Please please please with cherries on top Make me an Admin. Please? Flora123 11:27, April 4, 2012 (UTC) I have an Idea I just had an amazing idea to give the people customised signatures! like mine! see? Flora123 Just go to this page and it will show you the grat idea I have! http://winx-club.wikia.com/wiki/Customise_your_Signatures! ok? I hope this will help this wiki! Flora123 11:32, April 9, 2012 (UTC) thanks Hi Roxyfan28! Thanks for appreciating the page I made. And yes! My favorite fairy is Flora! Who's yours? Flora123 10:15, April 11, 2012 (UTC) I watch the 4kids version cuz that's the one my sister knows. Flora123 13:21, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Thanks! I am so honored to be an admin! thanks! Flora123 15:36, April 16, 2012 (UTC) My new layout Hi roxyfan! Do you like my new layout? I made it as nice as possible. PLeasxe tell me if you do like it!! Flora123 03:32, April 20, 2012 (UTC) Roxyfan, Could you please make me a bureaucrat? Flora123 04:46, April 21, 2012 (UTC) Pop Pixies i made a pop pixie wiki a branch of Winx Club. http://poppixies.wikia.com/wiki/Pop_Pixies_Wiki Flora123 09:40, May 22, 2012 (UTC) Roxy Roxy, the signature in the make your signature page is wrong. Can you please fix it? Thanks Flora123 15:50, June 14, 2012 (UTC) New Blog Please look at this. m,mNnnkjxkldWSA Hey can u make me Abim Plz How did you get make the Badgs ? Flora Linphea 21:57, March 9, 2013 (UTC) Hiya! There are a lot of trolls on the wiki so please block them before they make any more damage. MMFF (Mermaid Melody Fan Forever) Hi:) Hi RoxyRose6 Im new here and I just wanted to let you know Im really enjoying reading and editing the girls pages. Anyways, I just dropped by to say hi:) Pau5SOS (talk) 17:39, July 19, 2014 (UTC) Pau5SOS